


as long as i have this hair

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad Harry, Domestic, Dunkirk, Family, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, dad louis, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry gets a haircut and one of his daughters has a hard time recognizing him.





	as long as i have this hair

**Author's Note:**

> Storytime: I was hacked???  
> Just kidding. I've decided after a lot of thinking to repost most of my fics. I deleted them at 2am in an angry, emotional hizzy and then of course woke up full of regret. SO. Minus a few of the older ones that were never really good anyway, here are my fics again. I apologize for all the e-mails you've gotten from me today. I'm going to just pretend I'm not upset over the lost comments and kudos. I'm fine. Really! Totally fine. But here they are again! Thank you for all the love you have given me. I’m not as invested in fic writing as I’ve been in the past, but who knows if I’ll get back into it.
> 
> \--  
> I wrote this on my phone so I'm sorry if you find any errors. If you do, please be nice. For context, Harry and Louis are married with three girls, and Harry is famous while Louis is not.

“I miss you already,” Louis murmured, kissing along Harry’s jawline. Soft, small hands tangled in unruly curls, Harry’s freshly washed hair smooth and silky under Louis’ hands.

“Are you talking to my hair?” Harry scoffed, but his voice turned into a moan as Louis scratched behind his ears, his thumbs stroking the skin of Harry’s neck.

“Maybe,” Louis whispered, his nose now tracing along Harry’s hairline, his lips stroking the thin skin under Harry’s eyes. Harry inhaled deeply, staying as still as he could while Louis peppered kisses to his warm skin. The two were lying in bed, enjoying some peace and quiet for a few moments while their girls were asleep.

Today was the day that Harry would be chopping his long hair for charity and for _Dunkirk_. With the help and guidance of his husband and his mother, they found a short style that worked for him, even though it was hard for Louis to see Harry’s long strands go. Harry hadn't gotten anything more than a trim for at least three years. Louis had grown used to playing with Harry’s hair, twirling it around his fingers or braiding it when he or Harry couldn’t sleep. His daughters grew attuned to grabbing it with tiny fists as Harry carried them to bed. Louis loved washing Harry's hair as it grew longer and they enjoyed quiet moments in the shower together. Tied up or left down in a curly bundle, Louis adored Harry’s beautiful hair. While he was disheartened upon learning that Harry was to cut it, he knew it was for a good cause, and he knew he would love Harry no matter what his hair looked like. But still, Louis wondered if he was more upset about Harry losing his hair than Harry was.

“'ve gotta get to my appointment, love. When I come back, we can all get lunch.” Harry scooted out from underneath Louis, his husband groaning in reply and flopping onto the empty sheets, Harry’s sleep warm smell still caught up in the pale blue blankets.

“I'll always remember you, Rapunzel,” Louis called as Harry went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, Harry’s answering laugh loud and echoing across the floor to wall tile.

 

\- -

“I want Daddy’s breakfast,” Angela pouted, her bottom lip protruding in a frown as she set down her spoon. “Daddy makes pancakes with smileys.”

“Daddy’s got a hair appointment and then he's going to the store, my love. He can't make you breakfast, unless he cooks and mails it from the car.”

Jessa munched on her peanut butter toast, humming and swinging her legs. Louis continued drinking his coffee, smirking at the text he received from Anne - _I promise I'll photograph his face after the big reveal. I think he's nervous. Poor thing._

Although Anne would be there for Harry’s haircut and promised to update Louis on all the mental breakdowns Harry had before his hair was chopped, Louis wanted to see the hair for himself. He wanted to run his fingers through it, kiss Harry’s jawline, pull on it later while they were...well, he wasn't going to admit that last part to Anne. Louis was nervous, like the person who would walk through their front door wasn't going to be _his Harry_ \- but he knew he was being ridiculous. Hair or no hair, that was his boy.

“I miss Daddy,” Angie whimpered, and Louis winced when she started crying. “Where's Daddy?”

“Oh, baby, what's wrong now?” Louis asked, getting on his knees beside her chair. He rubbed her knees, completely bewildered. None of the kids ever acted like this unless Harry was off touring, and even then nightly FaceTimes were frequent. Harry had been home all day yesterday and kissed each of their girls goodnight, so Louis had no idea why their three year old was acting this way simply while Harry was running errands.

“I miss Daddy,” she whimpered again, holding out her arms for Louis. He lifted her up, kissing her tiny forehead and squeezing her to his chest.

“Daddy will be home so soon, princess, okay? Sooner than you think. And I think he'd want you to have your breakfast eaten, don't you?” Louis ran his fingers through her braid that was loose from sleeping on it, taking the hairband off of her. “How about you finish eating and Papa will do your hair for you? That always helps Dad when he's upset.”

That caused her to stop her whimpers for the time being. “Daddy gets sad?” she whispered. Even six year old Jessa looked up curiously - Lauren was still busily preoccupied with talking to the applesauce in her hands.

“Sometimes,” Louis whispered in reply. “Sometimes he feels sad. All grown ups feel sad sometimes.”

Jessa frowned at this, and Angie’s tiny face looked almost disturbed. To them, it seemed impossible that Harry could get sad. Their dad was so strong and brave, neither child could imagine him being upset.

“Do you get sad, Papa? Sometimes?” Jessa asked. Louis smiled softly, nodding his head.

“Of course I do, baby. It's normal to feel sad.” Louis squeezed Jessa’s hand, kissing her tiny fingers. “But can I tell you a secret?”

The room was quiet now, all tears forgotten for a few moments. Both girls looked so expectant for their father to speak, leaning in with wide eyes. Even though they were not either his or Harry’s by blood, sometimes Louis felt like they could be Harry’s simply based on their animated expressions. They took a lot after their father.

“Every time I have a bad day,” Louis said. “I think of all my good days instead, like days where Daddy is home early, or days where you girls are happy, and days where my sister's are happy. And I definitely talk to your Daddy a lot when I'm having a bad day because he always makes me feel better. He's a good listener, isn't he?”

The two girls nodded again, their hands reaching for Louis to take. Louis kissed both of their foreheads, helping them sit down side by side on the window seat.

“Now, what do you say you girls let me braid your hair all nice for Daddy when he comes home?”

 

\- -

“You haven't said anything yet and I've been standing here for five minutes. Do I have something on my face?”

“Oh my God, shut up for a second.”

Harry waited, holding his breath dramatically. He'd texted that he was outside the front door, knowing Louis would want to see the hair first. And he was right.

“You are so beautiful,” Louis whispered. He held his hands on either side of Harry’s face, delicate like his husband was made of thin glass. “Harry,” Louis murmured, stepping closer. Harry’s hands found Louis’ hips, big fingers circling his lower back muscles. “You are so lovely. Look at you.”

Harry flushed, a boyish dimpled grin replacing his cocky smile when he had first come to the door. Louis stroked the curls at the top, the shaved sides and back that exposed Harry’s long neck. It was so short, shorter than he’d expected. He felt like he had gone back in time, except 17 year old Harry didn't have the same sharp jawline and defined cheekbones as 26 year old Harry did. God, his husband was truly something else.

“Mum wanted them to clean up the sides,” Harry said. His lower lip wobbled a bit at the memory. He clutched the beanie he had been wearing anxiously. “It's very short.”

“It's beautiful. You’re beautiful,” Louis promised. “You’re so handsome. Do you see yourself? You're so lovely. I missed your little ears.”

“You’re so cringey.”

“And you're annoying. Go get your girls. They've missed you. They thought I was poisoning them when I made breakfast.”

Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around Louis’ narrow shoulders and kissing his forehead. Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder through his grey sweatshirt, sending Anne a text while Harry called out for the girls.

 

**_Did you know Harry had cute ears???_ **

_I had no clue! Almost didn't recognize him._

 

“Papa,” a panicked voice rang out, footsteps hurtling down the hall. Angie attached herself to Louis’ shin, hiding her face in the leg of his yoga pants.

“Darling?” Harry asked, poking his head from the kitchen, where he had a giggling Jessa hanging upside down in his arms, Lauren sitting on the floor, Harry’s beanie currently in her mouth.

“Why don't you say hi to Daddy, sweetheart? You were asking about him all morning and now he's home and he wants to see you. He missed you so much,” Louis said, stroking the braid in Angie’s hair.

“That's not Daddy,” Angie whispered. She glanced at Harry then quickly hid her face back to Louis. Harry looked crestfallen, his arms limp in holding Jessa now.

“What?” Louis laughed, crouching down so he was eye level with the girl. “What d’you mean, Ang? Of course that's your Daddy-”

“My Daddy has long hair,” she cried, hiding her head in Louis’ neck now. “I don't know who he is!”

Louis wanted to laugh out in surprise - Angela sounded really traumatized. Harry set Jessa down carefully, lifting Lauren safely into her playpen. His expression worried Louis, who was still holding Angie in shock.

“Come here, Angie,” Harry said. He sat on the floor with his back to the sofa, arms held open. “I know you know who I am. Come here.” His voice was serious, but very calm and still kind. Louis released Angie from his arms, standing to hold Lauren, who had checked out of the conversation and was now content with the strings on Louis’ sweatshirt. Angie walked cautiously to Harry, placing her hands on his cheeks. Harry knew that this was an important moment, and he was determined to do it right.

“You've never seen your Daddy with short hair, haven't you?” Harry said, letting the little girl stand in between his legs. “I bet I look weird, huh?”

Angie nodded, her hands trailing up the sides of Harry’s face and to his forehead. Harry nodded, letting her know _You can touch, baby_. She stroked her fingers through his curls just as Louis had earlier, finding the familiar smell of her dad’s shampoo, his soft curls that tickled her cheeks when he gave her a hug, his soft hands rubbing up and down her back as she explored his hair again. Harry was very patient, Louis almost shocked with how peacefully Harry had decided to go about this. Angie returned her hands to Harry’s chest, finding his cross necklace and the drawings on his arms that were poking out of his sweatshirt. He smelled safe and warm and clean, she reasoned. This had to be her Daddy.

“Daddy donated his hair so a little girl somewhere like you could have hair of her own. Does that sound nice, little love? My hair is going to make someone very happy. I'm sorry I frightened you, baby girl. You know I would never scare you on purpose.”

Harry spoke very quietly and surely, making sure the three-year-old understood him perfectly.

“Your hair is all gone, my Daddy,” she whispered, sitting herself down on Harry’s lap and kissing his chin. Harry visibly relaxed, and Louis smiled softly. He let the two of them have a quiet moment together, going to find a bottle for Lauren. It took all of a few minutes for the girl to be screeching with giggles, Harry hovering on his arm over her as he tickled her chubby little sides, leaning down to press wild and wet kisses all over his girl’s face, the two of them back into their comfortable routine - hair or no hair.

Later that night, Angie leaned in close to Harry when he kissed her goodnight. She whispered, “Daddy, I want to donate my hair too. I want to make someone happy like you did.”

And well, Harry couldn’t say no to that.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated xo


End file.
